Night of Mirth
by Izzu
Summary: [Crimson Stigmata] A oneshot derived from a bit of hyperness on my part. Implied CalintzXReith.


az: I heard bout ppl saying how Calintz was like a crossdresser and whats-not. heck... hadn't they seen other bishies that are more girly than Calintz? He's cute, at least! Take a look at Bu Jing-Gai! No... at Gackt-sama or Tetsu! hihi...XDXD Well that's why I got this crazy idea of a fic. Yeah... I know what they say in GameSpot and X-play. WTN... then what about Kadaj and Yazoo in Advent Children? What kind of image would you imagine seeing a poster of Cloud carrying Kadaj? That Kadaj is a girl? XDXD

And I also noticed that Calintz kept his hair tied like that even wen he's asleep. XP.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Magna Carta: Crimson Stigmata but a copy of the english version of the PS2 game, Tears of Blood. Original plot and characters designs are copyrights of SoftMax and Hyung Tae Kim. No infringements are intended and plots are solely intended for leisure reading. And the title had no relation with the main plot. And this was a PWP

* * *

Night of Mirth/I'm fine being me!

Written by Azzie Izumi Ishtar

o

o

Calintz liked being different. That way, he will be distinguished from all of those mercs, not just any kind of mercenaries like how the Alliance normally sees them. And even as he was also infamous for his ventures... he wouldn't want to be compared with any soldiers in the alliance. Yeah... not even with Hugo. He had enough of those young days where both of them looked like twins. Platinum-blond hair, dark skin, white shirt... yeah. Enough of that!

_Hey... there is a merit to be different. Don't you know that? So don't keep asking me about my looks... okay?_

XXX

"Eonis..."

Eonis Milan glanced towards her as Reith nervously called her.

"What is it... Reith?" said the mage. Reith looked away as she caught glimpse of Calintz practicing his sword skills with Azel outside of Dr. Bronx's house. She glanced back at her as she shook her head.

"Umm... it's... it's nothing." she said as she started to blush. Eonis grinned.

"Wha--at? It must be something... tell me."

"Unh... it has been bugging me a lot actually--"

"Yes... what is it?"

"Umm..." And Reith started to glance outside towards Calintz again. Eonis chuckled.

"Is it about Calintz?" she asked, giggling. Reith blushed again.

"Ah well... I was wondering--"

Suddenly, Justina entered the room as both of the girls looked up at her. Eonis quickly pulled her to her side as Justina frowned at her, puzzled.

"Come sit here, Justina... now Reith, what was it that you were wondering about Calintz?" asked Eonis again as Justina looked at them in surprise.

"What the-- If you guys wanted to gossip between yourselves about Calintz, leave me out of this. I'm the priestess of Amabat! I have no business gossiping arou--"

"Well, Justina... just relax. I noticed that you're very hard on yourself about your priestess's duties. But let's forget everything tonight... and have some bit of girl time between ourselves--" said Eonis as Justina stuttered.

"Umm... I guess so." she said as she made herself comfortable.

"So...?" asked Eonis again as Reith bit her lips.

"Unh... I was wondering... I kept noticing every time I was with him. And that time in Lester, I saw him like that too... so, I'm curious. Umm... why is it... unh... sorry. I... was thinking. Had Calintz... ever... let his hair down?"

Before she could say anything more, both Eonis and Justina burst out in laughter as Reith's face turned red.

"Oh... I'm sorry. It... was a stupid question..."

Eonis waved her hands at her. "No.. that's not it. I--"

PANG!

The girls looked out as Calintz sat stunned at the ground. His Fuget sword was lying a few meters from him as Azel brought it back.

"Are you okay, captain? I'm sorry if I'd done anything wrong--"

"No... unh.. I dunno what's got to me--" said Calintz as Chris waved at them.

"Don't worry... everything's under control, girls! Our captain had just been daydreaming..." said the lean guy as the girls retreated back to their spot. Eonis chuckled as Reith and Justina looked at her in wonder.

"Whoa... that was funny." gasped Justina. "I never thought Calintz to be careless in a sword practice..."

Reith nodded. "Yes... umm.. sorry for just now. I... must have sounded so silly..."

"No... Reith, you're not." said Eonis as she continued to giggle. Justina stared at her, amused as she leaned closer.

"Hey... Eonis, do you mean to say that there _is_ a reason for Calintz to tie his hair like that?" she asked as Eonis nodded merrily...

XXX

Calintz sneezed again as they stopped again for a moment. Azel walked towards him as he asked in concern. "Captain, are you sick? I think you should sit down first..."

"I'm not--!" Calintz argued as Haren pushed him down.

"Hey... just lie down for a sec, eh? Even your face looked flushed..." he said as Calintz muttered some incoherences under his breath...

XXX

Eonis cleared her throat as the three of them gathered closer. "Actually, all of this started some time ago after we started the group..." explained Eonis as Justina and Reith paid attention...

xxx

Three years ago...

"General Agreian, pardon me... there was something I need to report--"

Calintz turned around towards the soldier as he glared at him, annoyed.

"Excuse me... I think you've been mistaken. I am Calintz, the captain of Crimson Stigmata. NOT General Agreian--" he explained as the soldier apologised.

"I beg my pardon, captain... I'll look up for the general at his office..." stuttered the soldier as he gave his parting salute.

"Thank you very much... sergeant", grumbled Calintz under his breath as he walked out grumpily out towards the corridors. Eonis bumped into him as they met up at the entrance.

"Whoa... hold it dear! What were you grumbling about? You looked pissed!" cried Eonis as Calintz glared at her.

"Eonis... don't start. I was already annoyed just now with that soldier..."

"What happened--?" she asked as Calintz stared at her.

"Eonis, do I looked a lot like Agreian?"

Eonis blinked as she started to laugh. Calintz glared at her as she bit her lips. "No... not really. What--? Oh... did it happened again?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah... and I am tired of it already..."

Eonis sighed. "Well... only the general and you had platinum-blond hair around here so I guess, it can't be helped." she reasoned. Hearing that, Calintz harrumphed as he stormed out of the building, angry while Eonis followed.

XXX

Back at Headquarters...

Eonis looked over the desk as she watched Calintz busily turning over his stuff in and out.

"What are you doing... Calintz?" she asked as Calintz found what he searched. It was a rubber band as he quickly used it to tie back his hair. When he's done, he looked back at her. Eonis blinked as he spoke.

"So... how is it?" he asked as Eonis became speechless beyond words.

"I... Calintz, I know that you are handsome and all but do you want the whole women of Garute to fall for you, now?" she cried as Calintz nodded.

"Good. Then, I'll keep it like this." he said as he started to clean his desk. Eonis gasped as she walked out of his office feeling dazed...

XXX

Reith and Justina quickly join in her mirth as Eonis finished retelling her story. "And that's also the reason that he always wear white as opposed to the general, who often seen wearing grey or black outfit." added Eonis as the three girls laughed again.

"I... I can't believe... Calintz was so childish..." gasped Justina between laugh as Reith chuckled.

"Calintz... is so... adorable..."

Suddenly, something flew in from their window as the object shot towards the floor and stuck between the floor boards. It was Calintz's Fuget sword again. Rushed footsteps hurried towards their room as Calintz opened the door, with the girls looking up towards him in shock and horror.

Calintz's panic-stricken face was so clearly seen by the girls.

"Are you guys okay?" he cried as the girls nodded. Calintz stepped in as he took the sword. "I... don't know what happened to me tonight. It's like I was struck with some bad vibe of clumsiness..."

"Oh no... it can't be _that_ bad. Somebody might have been talking behind your back.." said Eonis as she giggled. _Like... the three of them?_

"Just take a break for a while. Sit here and chat with us..." she added as Calintz stuttered.

"But--"

Justina quickly walked outside as she pulled Calintz back in. "Sorry boys... We're gonna borrow your captain tonight. Go continue your practice by yourselves--"

"Just the captain? Miss Born... I would also like to--"

The door slammed shut on his face as Chris was laughed at by both Azel and Haren.

"Suit you perfectly... ha, Chris?" chortled the big guy as Chris frowned.

"Haren... you--!"

"Easy you two..." said Azel as Chris looked around.

"Oh, and where's Maya?" he asked as Haren growled at him.

"Don't you do anything. That kid's already asleep!"

"Aww... shucks!" cried Chris as he goes outside for some target practice.

XXX

"Unh... what do you want to do with me--?" asked Calintz nervously as he sat in front of Eonis and Reith. Both of them immediately jumped on him as Calintz cried in alarm.

"Wha--?" as Justina took the chance to grab his hairband, causing his hair to fall down, neatly. She chuckled as she sat down beside him, grinning after Reith and Eonis released him from their grasp.

"Hmm... it's not _that_ bad. Really..."

"Justina--?" he gasped as he realized what she did. He turned towards Eonis.

"What did you do?" he asked her in alarm as Eonis giggled.

"Unh, nothing. We happened to be chatting between ourselves about you--" she said, grinning. Calintz gave a look of horror.

"Did you--you DIDN'T!" he asked as his face turned scarlet.

Justina looked at him with concern. "Oh... please forgive me. Was that so embarrassing to you? Here... I help you tie your hair back." she said as Calintz backed away.

"No... err, I can do it myself..."

"Aww... geez, Reith, you go help him out..." teased Eonis as Calintz's face turned even more redder.

"Eonis!" cried Calintz as his pleas were drowned by the girls' laughter...

XXX

Calintz looked up to find Maya giving him a worried look. "Unh...? Oh... I'm alright, Maya. It's nothing serious..." he explained as Maya cocked her head to his side.

"Are you sure, captain? You looked pale. Perhaps, we should stay a while here before we head to Erestine--"

"No... I'm fine." said Calintz as he glanced towards Chris and Haren who were busy quarrelling and the rest of the girls, who had been chatting excitedly.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all. Thank you... Azel."

Well, after last night's spree with the girls, who wouldn't be tired?

"What happened last night?" asked the lad as Calintz flushed.

"Err... no-nothing. Nothing at all--" he stuttered as Chris elbowed him.

"Nothing? By your reaction, I think it's not. Spill it out!"

Haren nodded as he frowned at him.

"Yeah... not like you at all." he growled as Calintz pulled Maya away from them.

"Err... well, it's none of your business to know." said Calintz in a dignified manner. Unfortunately, Eonis took this chance to poke in.

"Something bothering you... Calintz?" she asked as Calintz glared at her.

"No... Maya and I were about to get something for the journey, thank you." he answered, almost politely as Eonis giggled.

"Don't be too long. We still got a long way to get to Notia..." Justina reminded him as Calintz gratefully replied.

"I'll remember that..." he said as the three of them walked out of the house. Justina chuckled as they walked a few distance from the house.

"You shouldn't have minded Eonis's teasing as much... you know?"

Calintz kept quiet as he glanced towards her.

"It's my problem... and why are you joining us? I don't remember you ever cared about me... or myself. Or being friendly to me..."

Justina grinned.

"I just wanted to accompany Maya. You dragged her out just to get away from Eonis, right? Besides, it's not that I hated you... It was amusing to hear that you are not as cold as the rumors are..."

"Ah geez... thank you _very much_." said Calintz as Maya tugged his hand.

"Hmm...?" he inquired as Maya took the money pouch.

"Ahh... Maya! No... we'll go together. I can't just let you get everything--" Maya shook her head lightly as she skipped towards the nearby merchant shop. Calintz sighed.

"Looks like everyone from the group liked you--" said Justina matter-of-factly as Calintz glanced towards her.

"That was nothing... they were all the family that I've got left..." said Calintz as Justina looked up to him and noticed the faraway look.

"I see... Even then, you should take good care of yourself more..."

Calintz glanced towards her in wonder as Justina explained.

"Mistress Ladrinne asked me to remind you about that. So I just tell you this." she added curtly. Calintz nodded.

"Thank you... I seemed to cause her much worry."

Justina watched him worriedly before decided to add some more.

"And Calintz... you should also try not to get too close to Reith--" she said as Calintz frowned at her, "--I mean... we still do not know who she is for real. I don't want you to get hurt in the end should we finally get her memory back. I'm sure the mistress would say the same too. She--"

Calintz nodded. "I know... I know that. I'll... try."

Justina glanced at him worriedly as Maya came with the supplies. Immediately the sorrow in his eyes dissappeared.

"Whoa... that was fast!" cried Calintz as Maya grinned. He sighed as he turned towards Dr. Bronx's house's direction. "I guess... we better get back there--"

Justina smiled weakly as she elbowed him. "Good luck!" she quipped as the three of them walked away...

/END/

* * *

az: lol. Another one of my crazy shots! But since this was an angsty story... I just had to have the angsty closing. XDXD I guess I'm just good at making angsty fics.. And on Calintz's personality... I partialy based it on Kira Yamato's personality as he was voiced by the same person, Hoshi Soiichiro. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
